This invention relates to a method of restoring hydraulic systems, and more particularly to a method of cleaning and replenishing a vehicle hydraulic brake system.
Vehicle brake systems often contain slight amounts of air trapped with the brake fluid. This may be due either to improper filling of the system with brake fluid at the vehicle manufacturing facility or at the repair shop when the brake wheel cylinders are being replaced or the like.
It is recognized that vehicle brakes are an important part of the vehicle safety system, and all of the other elements of the brake system, such as brake shoes, seals, caps, and cylinders, are periodically repaired or replaced. However, proper cleansing and replenishing of the hydraulic system has not been possible to date due to the absence of any adequate method. This lack of a properly cleansed and replenished hydraulic brake system nullifies all of the other efforts and costs which go into repairing and replacing the mechanical portions of the brake system. The result of indequately cleansing and replenishing a hydraulic brake system is the possibility of unexpected brake failure which could lead to serious accidents.
For example, the current practice for cleaning vehicle hydraulic brake systems is to open the bleeder screws at the wheel cylinders and inject new brake fluid into the system through the master cylinder to rid the system of entrapped water and air as the new fluid pushes the old fluid out of the system. The brake fluid must be allowed to run out of the bleeder screws long enough to provide some reasonable probability that the old brake fluid and the entrapped air and water has been removed. Besides being relatively expensive in terms of wasted brake fluid, this method is ineffectual since water and air is typically trapped in the system at bends in the brake lines and the like. Thus, current restoring methods ineffectually employ a large amount of expensive brake fluid while leaving behind some old brake fluid, air and water.
I have discovered a new method for cleansing and replenishing vehicle hydraulic brake systems which insures a perfectly clean system filled with new brake fluid without entrapment of contaminents, such as air and water. In addition, the method of this invention is relatively inexpensive compared to the current method of flushing brake systems with new brake fluid. The method of this invention also reduces the time currently required to flush old brake fluid and contaminents froam the hydraulic brake system.